Sinjin's Diary
by Spaaace.aperture
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my diary of what happens at Hollywood Arts...


Hello everyone. My name's Sinjin, Sinjin van Cleef. I'm sure you knew that though, I mean, after all, I am talking to my diary. So, you may ask why I'm writing to me, myself, and I. No, please. Go ahead.

"Why is this idiot writing in a diary? He's such a loser, he actually thinks people are reading this."

I took the words right out of your mouth, didn't I? Don't argue. I know you were thinking it. After all, I certainly won't contradict your opinion of me. It's a pretty well-established fact that I'm THE loser of Hollywood Arts. Sure, there are other quote-on-quote "nerds" and "geeks" that attend classes with me, but they all have one thing I don't.

Friends.

I don't want to come across as self-pitying during these entries, of course not, but I feel that I should honestly introduce myself to you without any sugar-coating. So there you go. My honest answer.

I walk through school everyday, and I hear people talking. Regular, ordinary people. You know, those people that you've never met before in your life, the... shall we say, random extras? Well, they apparently know who I am, and don't like me one bit. Fair enough, I say.

I clearly don't come across as well as a Beck Oliver or an Andre Harris might, not even as well as a Robbie Shapiro.

Speaking of which, have I ever told you how Robbie and I used to be friends? No, probably not. Of course I know this story, it's mine to share, but you don't. You're just my inanimate journal.

Haha, well, maybe ill share that story tomorrow. Or I could tell a shortened version now? I don't know...

You know what, I'll tell the story. I've got plenty of time, and you're just a journal, what do you care? Hahaha. I crack myself up sometimes. Yeah, that wasn't that funny a joke.

(Note to self, need to stop treating this journal as if it were a real person. That's just sad, Sinjin.)

I agree with myself. Lets skip the rambling jokes, and get on with the tale...

A long long time ago, back in Sixth Grade...

Here I am, young Sinjin van Cleef. I look about the same I do now, but my hair looks much neater and less awkward. I'm sitting in class with my best (only) friend, Robbie Shapiro. We're both laughing and talking, when suddenly, a small, brown-haired girl sits next to Robbie, and bounces around happily.

"Hi," she squeals. "I'm Cat! Like the kitty, only I'm a human!"

She grates on my nerves slightly, but since she's a girl, and I'm me, I allow it. Honestly, she's cute, and if a cute girl wants to be my friend, then why not?

Haha. How wrong I was. Looking back on that day, I should've grabbed Robbie and gotten far away from that girl. Far, far away.

See, the thing is, while every other girl and boy at Hollywood Arts sees a cute, ditzy redhead, I see the real Cat Valentine. And she scares the hell out of me.

Present Day

Yep. I'm going to leave you there, right on the edge of your seats. I can hear you now, screaming at me.

"WHAT? Cat Valentine is the sweetest, most adorable girl in the entire world! How could she be anything but?"

And you'd be right, to an extent. But that's a story for another, happier day. I'm not really in the mood to tell it, because it depresses me.

(Note to self, this journal is NOT a substitute for a real human being)

Anyways, I think I might need a little more exposition. After all, if this were some kind of story, god-forbid a fanfiction, the readers should know more about the main character, no?

Well, my name, as I've previously mentioned, is Sinjin van Cleef. I'm a high school student, age 15, attending Hollywood Arts in L.A., California. I'm tall for my age, 5'10", and extremely skinny. I could make a joke about being a skeleton, but it would be too close to home.

Lets see... What else? Oh, I'm really smart. I've got a 4.5 GPA. That's a plus. The um, disadvantage is that yes, I'm a stereotypical nerd. I've even got glasses and a retainer.

(Note to self, complete turn-off to any living human being. Never mention the retainer again.)

I agree with myself. Well, I think I've rambled long enough for today. There's a performance tomorrow, and the school needs me to work the tech again. I'd better get some sleep :/

Alright, g'nite everyone. Who am I talking to? Oh well,

Sinjin

**A/N: I'm hosting a Christmas oneshot competition right now. The pairing is Sinjin/Girl Character, and here are the rules:**

**1: Must be Sinjin/A Girl from Victorious (sorry to any yaoi fans)**

**2: Should be about 1k long**

**3: Proper spelling and grammar, please**

**4: No "Secret Crush" fanfics**

**5: Must be Christmas themed!**

**The Contest is live from now until December 25, 2012. I'll choose a winner, and they will receive a special prize! Cookies! Or maybe even a oneshot...**


End file.
